


king’s demanding

by sopejinist



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Post canon, post fate zero, slight sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopejinist/pseuds/sopejinist
Summary: kirei and gill go to mcdonalds





	king’s demanding

**Author's Note:**

> haven’t written in a while, also never wrote for the fate fandom before, ALSO wrote this at 5 am when i was probably high

“I’m hungry”

Sigh

“Okey then, i’ll cook up some food for us when we get home.” said Kirei as he was finishing up his job at the Church. It was already quite late and the last thing he wanted to do was cook but he can’t say no to the King of Heroes after all.

“I wanna go to a restaurant Kirei! I appreciate you trying to please me but i want to ease you at least some pain”

Of course Gilgamesh was not gonna be satisfied with just his cooking, how could have he been so dumb thinking that would satisfy King of Heroes himself. 

They would often end up in this situation.

After they won The Holy Grail they were basically stuck with each other until the next war, which could be years and decades away. They would spend their days in the Church, Gilgamesh asking questions about everyone and everything and Kirei always answering. Sometimes they were about religion, humanity themselves or even idiotic topics. 

Sometimes, just sometimes they would share short kisses out of boredom to speed up the time, at least that’s what Kirei said to himself 

Gilgamesh did occasionally go off wonder on his own but never interacted much with other people, despite being full of pride he knew he didn’t fit in and didn’t wanna rise even more suspicion. This resulted in the two living together and spending all of their time together.

Kirei isn’t going to lie, he really did like having Gilgamesh around him. Despite his attitude, he has lived a full life and was actually full of wisdom, neither of them ever grew tired of each other.

But he indeed was demanding. If he wanted to try something out he wouldn’t let Kirei rest until he got what he wanted. This was one of those situations.

“Archer, it’s almost 10 pm, i’m sorry to tell you but restaurants are most definitely closed this late.” 

Kirei didn’t even mind looking at Gil, there was nothing he could do about it or argue back, still calm and collected Kirei continued on with his duties.

“How about those fast food stores i keep seeing on the streets? I’m sure those mongrels have something for me!” 

Gil was already standing up as if he knew where he was going, of course even if he knew he wouldn’t leave without Kirei. 

“Archer. Some other time it’s getting late.” 

“For God’s sake stop calling me Archer it has already been 2 years since the war ended!”

Ouch. 

Despite Gilgamesh being an asshole deep inside Kirei cared about him in some weird twisted way. 

“Gilgamesh.”

The King turned around to look at him with a smirk on his face happy to hear his name fall from the older’s lips.

“We are absolutely not going to McDonalds at 10pm”

They ended up going to McDonalds at 10pm.

God was this embarrassing for Kirei. Not only did he despise this kind of food but he also noticeably did not fit in. While Gil was wearing his regular clothes and his hair was down, Kirei was in a long black coat looking like he just came back from a funeral. Certainly not fitting in at all.

“Listen up you mongrels! I demand the best of the best on your list for your King! Entertain me and excite me with your food!” yelled Gilgamesh to the poor cashier.

She simply just looked at him asking if he had a coupon, to which Gilgamesh felt offended that a King like him would need any type of discount.

When they finally sat down Gil wasted no time eating the fries he got, to which Kirei just looked at him with tired eyes. Gil noticed this and stopped eating.

“What? You hungry? Why you staring like that?”

“Gilgamesh I’m not-“

He couldn’t even finish his sentence when his mouth was stuffed with fries. Cheeks slightly tinted red he ate his food without complaints, it wasn’t the best thing he tried but at least it was edible.

Gilgamesh took the cheeseburger and put it in Kirei’s hands. Does he really expect him to eat this?

“What now? You wanna eat that? Too bad you have to return the favor and please your Kind Kirei! I don’t go around fighting and protecting you for you to wanna eat my food.”

Of course! How could have he been so foolish, to think that Gil would order all of this food for them to share, after all it was him to didn’t wanna go so why would he expect Gilgamesh would share.

With that same blush on his face Kirei took the cheeseburger and placed it in front of the other’s mouth so he can bite into it.

The burger disappeared from his hands quickly. Just when he was gonna turn away he felt something wet across his fingers. He was too embarrassed to even look at Gilgamesh right now fully aware of what he was doing.

Gilgamesh was licking off and sucking the mayo from the priest’s fingers in, if Kirei may add, quite seductive manner. It didn’t help that Gil kept eye contact the whole time he had the older one’s fingers inside his mouth.

Curse him, Kirei thought.


End file.
